New Found Friends
by AZillionLittleStars
Summary: Before Nico, the last person who talked to Hestia happens to be little seven-year-old Annabeth. {One-shot}


**Title**- New Found Friends

**Summary**- {Based off a personal headcannon of mine.} Before Nico, the last person who ever talked to Hestia was little Annabeth. One-shot/drabble.

**Word Count**- 1001 {I said it was a drabble, don't yell at me!}

**Author's Note**- Hello! :) How are you guys doing? I'm good, though I'm waiting for it to be Friday {like I am everyday except for Friday}. Anyways, this is a fluffy one-shot with a teeny-weeny bit of angst in there too for good measure.

* * *

Everyone else had wandered off to their cabins, leaving only seven-year old Annabeth. Annabeth wasn't completely against the idea of Thalia running down that hill and _claiming that those dang hellhounds couldn't keep me away from you guys_. Being a daughter of Athena, she knew that was very unlikely. Annabeth would also settle for a happy Luke, unlike the grumpy one who refused to play with her anymore. Sitting on a log next to the amphitheater, Annabeth huffed in frustration.

All she wanted was a friend!

Staring at the campfire, Annabeth noticed someone she had never noticed before. The girl looked about her age, and was smiling at Annabeth. Annabeth barely even thought about the fact that the girl was standing in the fire. _Maybe she could be my friend_! Annabeth thought giddily. Everyone else at Camp was older than her, and no one wanted to hang out with the little kid.

"Hi!" Annabeth greeted, waving enthusiastically. _Oh no, now she'll think I'm desperate, and she won't be my friend_. She stopped waving, but the girl standing in the fire smiled back.

"Hello, Miss Chase." The girl replied. She didn't really sound like an eight-year old, and occurred to Annabeth that she might be a monster in disguise. _Monsters can't get into camp_! Annabeth giggled at the fact she called her 'Miss Chase'.

"My name is Annabeth. What's your name?" Annabeth asked, scooting closer.

"Hestia." Hestia introduced, stepping out of the fire and sitting next to Annabeth. "Why are you out here all alone?"

Annabeth crinkled her nose. "I'm not alone, you're here! And no one likes me."

"I'm sure that's not true." Hestia assured, grabbing little Annabeth's hand.

"Yeah-huh. Thalia is a tree, and Luke is sad. Everyone is too old and doesn't want to hang out with me." Annabeth explained, her bottom lip quivering. _Don't cry, you ninny! You are supposed to be making friends_!

"Oh, dear." Annabeth's arm wrapped around Hestia, engulfing into a hug. A muffled, "Will you be my friend?" came from Annabeth.

"Of course I will be your friend."

Annabeth pulled away, and gave her new friend a large smile.

"Really?"

"Really."

Their conversation went on for a while, Annabeth reciting her favorite poems and stories, with Hestia encouraging her to continue and listening. It was long past dark when someone was coming.

"I must be going now, my friend." Hestia announced. Annabeth frowned, but nodded like she understood.

"_Annabeth_?" Someone called. Once they got closer, Annabeth could tell who it is in the firelight. Natalie, her older sister and head counselor of the Athena cabin. Annabeth liked Natalie, she tucked her in and would make sure she could always see whoever was teaching the class. "Oh there you are!" Natalie bent down to Annabeth's level, brushing a strand of stray blonde hair out of her face. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"You guys don't like me." Annabeth said, looking for any trace of her new friend. Her siblings were all old, and ignored her.

"What are you talking about? Of course we like you." Natalie said, "And it's time for bed."

"I'm not tired." Annabeth argued. She wasn't really tired, and she really wanted to talk to Hestia some more. Natalie laughed.

"I bet you aren't. How about you go to bed with me and I promise to let you have to bathroom first all week."

Annabeth's eyes widened. A whole week of not getting pushed out of the way of the mirror? Sounds like a plan. Grabbing Natalie's hand, Annabeth jumped up.

Walking away with her newest found friend, Annabeth turned back to wave at her new friend. It wasn't until Natalie tucked Annabeth in that she found who Hestia really was._ A goddess_! The next night, Annabeth tried to talk to Hestia, but she never even waved back.

* * *

Flash-forward, and Annabeth is sixteen. Annabeth lived with her family in San Fransisco now. Natalie has graduated college and was now an intern at the New York Times. Percy stumbled into camp, quickly becoming Annabeth's best friend. Thalia had been turned into a human again, and became Artemis' lieutenant. Luke had become Kronos, trying to kill her and everyone else. The world had about a 70% chance of going into complete destruction. Everything was changing, except for the little girl tending to the campfire at camp all of the time.

She never forgot Hestia, and the day she talked to her. Every once in a while, Annabeth thought about talking to her again. But what would she say?

_Hey there, chum!_

_Are you ready for the possible end of the world as we know it?_

_'Sup?_

So instead of listening to Percy babble about saving the world or something, Annabeth smiled at Hestia, and she smiled back.

That was all she need to know.

The friendship was as alive as the hearth.

"What was that whole smiling thing going on back there about?" Percy asked, walking away from the goddess. She didn't want to tell him, because he would probably go run off and tell Rachel. However, she couldn't resist smiling.

"Oh, we're old friends."

* * *

**So the ending is crummy, but that's okay right?**

**Feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**{Now I need to go do some math homework}**


End file.
